Falling from Charybdis to Scylla
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Time passed and in 2016, Mandy Valdez has become a young woman and thief on occasion. Her next victims will be old knowledge but not everything goes as planned. In this story, crime does not pay. Relationship Cam & Patrice/Freddie. Rated M for violence, Smut & BDSM.


**A/N: I wanted to do a story in relation to the title, and I did not get any better.**

 **...**

 **Falling from Charybdis to Scylla**

 **Seattle, May 2016  
** **Bushwell Plaza**

In recent years, Freddie Benson still lives in the same apartment complex.

His mother moved to Chicago a few years ago and she left at him the apartment, Spencer is also left to pursue his art in Los Angeles, he left his apartment at Carly, who returned of Italy a year after her departure . Although they live in front of the other, they are just friends but not like in the time of iCarly, they have separate lives.

Freddie is married to Patrice, Gibby does not know how lucky he was to have had, she is truly a passionate girl when she loves a man. It's a little weird too, she asks if she can asked a girl in their life, but he does not mind her fantasies.

Carly & Sam are together, they rotate their own videos now.

* * *

That day, Freddie came home earlier than usual because of a server failure prevented them from working, so their boss left them their day to employees.

He entered the building, he took his mail and take the elevator. Arrived at his door, he starts looking for keys, but the door opened suddenly and a shadow pass in front of him and begins to slide down the stairs. Then, a second person is about to exceed Freddie but he moves and blocked his way, the person has a small size (probably a girl), her face is hidden by the hood of her sweatshirt.

She backs fearfully, then rushes at him, hoping to force the passage, he pushes her with his arms and falls further before him, in his apartment.

He looks around his apartment, which is returned to bottom: a burglary. Freddie approaches her thief, who is a girl, she began to retreat facing him.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

No answer.

"What have you taken?" he asked again.

No answer.

"Who's your buddy who has fled?" he asked a third time.

No answer.

"Okay, I call the police" Freddie said, irritated by her silence.  
"No please" the girl begs him.  
"You talk now" he said in a condescending tone.  
"Yes, do not call the police, I'll go to jail."  
"It's not my problem, what do you want that I let you go?"  
"Yes, let me go, I have taken nothing."  
"What proves it to me? Empty your pockets."

The girl returned her pockets, there is nothing in it except an old handkerchief.

"Undress" Freddie tells her.  
"What?" she exclaims alarmed.  
"Take off your clothes, what proves to me that you have not hidden anything under your clothes? You remove them and given them at me for me to check. Otherwise, I called the cops."

 **...**

After a few seconds of reflection, she takes off her sweater, revealing a cute blond girl between 18 and 20 years old, long hair and brown eyes.

Freddie recognizes her, she is that girl who claimed to be the biggest fan of their former webshow. Her name is Amanda 'Mandy' Valdez if he remembers good. He can not believe she has become a vulgar thief, he will make her pay. Such a waste!

Suddenly, Patrice enters the apartment and is shocked to see that she and her husband were robbed, she goes to her husband and a young blond girl who took off her sweater.

"What happened? We have been stolen?" Patrice said, kissing his cheek.  
"Unfortunately her friend is gone, and miss does not cooperate much" Freddie replied without looking back "so I checked if it has nothing else on it in her clothes."  
"You heard my husband? Undress, little thief" Patrice said angrily.

Resigned, Mandy takes off her shirt and undid her pants, she sends them the clothes they pretend to search. Mandy stops before them in underwear, just a white set.

"Continue" Patrice orders her.

Mandy slowly undoes her bra, exposing her chest developed enough with small nipples, fine corpulence brings out the size of her breasts. She runs her hand under the elastic of her panties and sent down to the bottom and she hides her sex with her two hands.

"There is nothing in his clothes" Freddie informs his wife after 'searched'.  
"Her friend must have taken things, we will have to reimburse us with her body" Patrice grins slyly.

That's what Freddie said about his wife, she had really weird fantasies, and at any time of day. Good for him!

Patrick is dressed in a set with a black sweater, white pencil skirt, black garter belt and black high heels. She removes her skirt and thong and she sits on the couch. She spreads her legs, crossing her knees and putting her feet on the sofa, then she raise a little her sweater to have a full view of her sex and tanned ass.

"What are you waiting, slutty? Go eat the ass of my wife" Freddie orders Mandy.  
"But-" Freddie cuts her, taking her by the hair and directing her face in the crotch of Patrice.  
"No protest!"

With one hand, Patrice plate face Mandy to her asshole and she orders her to lick, Mandy obeyed for fear and she starts to lick the back door, while on the other hand, Patrice draws circles on her clitoris with her major & index.

See a other girl ate her sexy wife has always excited Freddie, so he takes the opportunity to take some pictures, Patrice takes a few dominant poses on the blonde for him, then he will join them.

Already erect, he removes his pants & boxer, but before, he slams buttocks of Mandy strongly several times (her cries were muffled by Patrice's ass). Then, he penetrates the asshole of Mandy, pushing a jerk and without preparation. She's a thief, they will not be nice to her.

* * *

 **Much later,**

"This will teach you to think about stealing" Patrice said, slapping Mandy.

After fucking Mandy in different ways and positions, as when Patrice took the place of Freddie and fucked the ass of Mandy with her strap-on belt, or when Mandy is sitting (back to him) on Freddie (lying on the ground) and she had to go up and down on his dick down in her virgin pussy (which is no longer now).

Mandy is always in this position and Patrice made her clean her dildo that was sinking into her asshole formerly virgin too (it was dirty and she hated it).

Then, Patrice revealed her of his husband and forced her to get on all fours, Mandy did not like the huge dildo that Patrice had in her hands.

Feeling the pleasure rising, Freddie pushes his dick in the ass well expands of Mandy and shoots his seed inside. After retiring from her ass, Patrice takes her toy, a anal dildo extra large that she sometimes wears to feel the sperm of her husband in her when she works, and Patrice push the toy in the ass filled of Mandy, who cries out in pain.

Freddie took the opportunity to take new pictures.

"This is for you, it will teach you to steal, little whore" Patrice yells at her by giving her some spanked on her red buttocks.  
"Now, you're gonna go and pray do not see us, or we will post those pictures" Freddie added leaving clothes of Mandy on her.  
"Leave" Patrice said while leader her at the door.

After slamming the door, the blonde dressed quickly and went down the stairs.

If she had known, Mandy would not have embarked on this hell.

* * *

 **A few days later,**

Mandy cursed her friend, Emily Franklin, for have convinced her to steal again.

They start in the same building of Bushwell Plaza, and the worst part is that it was in front of the apartment the couple of perverts who took her virginity.

She saw Patrice & Freddie out of their apartment without being seen by them.

She thought that all danger is over now

Mandy was wrong.

This time, Emily & Mandy entered the other apartment.

But what they did not know, it was that it was more dangerous than the opposite.

Arriving in the floor above, they have fallen into a pretty hot show: Sam & Carly were make out with just their shirts open on them, while Carly knead the chest of Sam and Sam rubbing the wet pussy of Carly.

Sam saw them, the two girls were going but Sam was much faster now than they were at school. Carly wanted to call the police, but Sam had another idea, an idea she had seen in the other apartment opposite seeing the couple fuck brutally the blonde girl.

After being stripped of their clothing, Carly had installed the girls (their hands tied behind their back) on their bed and mouth covered with tape. Then, Carly had spread their legs for fingering them, for heated them the sequel, what Sam and her prepared them.

After a moment, Carly had attached Emily to an electrical device with a big dildo on it. The brown has attached her to make herself fucked by the machine, while she and her blonde girlfriend will take care of her little friend.

Mandy cursed the luck that she is still the least lucky girl like the other day.

She was sandwiched by Carly & Sam, and they were both quite enormous dildos and with bumps on toys, it was pretty painful for her, as Mandy has a small body, not for rough sex.

 **...**

 **One hour later,**

Finally, she is not one that will be humiliated ... if she want.

After being raped she does not know how many times, Mandy was free of constraint but she could not leave, Sam & Carly are more vicious than Patrice & Freddie.

They shooting now a video all four, Emily is attached to a cross of St. André, naked with the eyes & the covered mouth. Mandy wears only a necklace of submitted and she had eaten pussy of her friend, she does not like to do that with other girls like she's straight, it's pretty humiliating for her.

Carly & Sam were topless, with only their underwear on them, Carly filming the scene while Sam was taking pictures with her pearphone for their site, as Carly & Sam are dominating women and make films of bondage.

After that, if they can get out of these humiliations, Mandy will say her way of thinking at wacky ideas of her best friend Emily.


End file.
